Diskussion:Memories of a past life. "The love is stronger!"
Der Titel ist...faszinierend. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:21, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Der echte Namen kommt noch. Aber ich brauche erst mal die Geschichte, der jetzige Name ist nur die Verlinkung. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:26, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann verpackst du die nächsten Abenteuer deiner SToryhelden als Träume von Mata Nui, richtig? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:33, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nicht ganz. Mata Nui ist genauso wie alle Erzengel einmal gestorben und wurde wiedergeboren. Diese Träume sind Fetzen seiner Erinnerungen an sein früheres Leben. Aber noch hat er das nich erkannt. Er wurde ja von einer Toa wieder in zweite Leben geboren und von Mönchen aufgezogen, daher weiß er es auch nicht und denkt das etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:36, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bessere Titel wären: Das, was nie geschah, Das Leben, das nie da war, Das 2. Leben, Das Leben nach dem Tode oder Ungeschehene Geschehenisse: Außerdem Ginge: Das, was er nie erlebte [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:43, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das kommt auchg noch. Aber ich muss auch erst ein andere zwischenverlinkung machen bevor ich den endgültigen Namen einsetzte. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:47, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das gibt eine Menge verschiebungen und Weiterleitungen [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 17:03, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Fertig Die Story ist fertig. Bitte um eine Bewertung. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:35, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also echt, ich bin sprachlos!!! Diese Story ist einfach... *tief Luft hol*... genial; sie versetzt einen direkt in die Handlung hinein - Jade, du hast dich mal wieder selbst übertroffen!!! Ach, und übrigens: tolles Cover - wie hast du das gemacht? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 14:20, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) tssssss... Bei Jade sind mir schon lange die komplimente ausgegangen, er hat so viele tolle Geschichten geschrieben, für die Bewertung müsste man sich ein neues Wort ausdenken. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 14:22, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja, da hast du allerdings Recht. Bloß fällt mir im Augenblick kein passendes Wort dazu ein... und darum werde ich wohl bis auf weiteres mit dem mir üblichen Lobesgesang auskommen "müssen" xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 14:30, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke für das Lob. So was liest man gerne. Das Cover ist einfache Paint Spielerrei, nur muss man bei Google das richtige Arbeitsbild finden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:24, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Aber ich muss schon sagen, nebem dem Geschichtenschreiben hast du auch das covern echt drauf - deine Cover sehen wirklich allesamt total professionell aus! Und dafür, und das muss ich ehrlich zugeben, beneide ich dich, denn ich kann das nämlich nicht; da hab ich kein Talent für. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 08:34, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC)